


Falling in Love for Beginners

by abigaillecters



Category: Community
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigaillecters/pseuds/abigaillecters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie and Abed have been dating for a few months. They both have something they want to say to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love for Beginners

It was a normal Thursday night in the Barnes/Edison/Nadir household. Well, it was as normal as it could possibly get with that cast of characters. Thursday nights meant that Troy went out for dinner with someone from the Study Group (tonight he was going out with Britta, purely a platonic thing) and Annie and Abed had the apartment all to themselves. Britta and Troy usually went to Senor Kevin’s and everyone knew how Abed felt about the manager at Senor Kevin’s. To Abed, that manager was a bad person. He said Die Hard was bad. But since Abed wouldn’t accompany Troy on his trips to *that* restaurant, he could be alone with Annie. And as much as he loved spending time with his best friend, he loved spending time with his girlfriend of a few months even more. 

Annie and Abed had been dating for a few months but they’d known each other for three years. To say their becoming girlfriend/boyfriend was a long time coming would be the understatement of the century.

Yes, right. Back to the events of that Thursday evening. Abed and Annie had settled into their routine of buttered noodles and a mini marathon of Inspector Spacetime. Annie had taken off her school clothes (cardigan, blouse, skirt) and had put on a tshirt, sweatshirt, and sweatpants and tied her hair in a ponytail. Annie liked to be comfortable after a long day of classes. 

Annie was sitting on the couch, watching an episode they had both seen before and Abed was in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner. Even while washing bowls and silverware, he managed to keep his eyes fixed on Annie. She could feel his gaze on her.

“What?” Annie asked, a half-smile on her face. 

“Nothing, just, uh watching the show,” said Abed, his voice quivering a bit. He was good at a lot of things, but lying wasn’t one of them. He wanted to tell her that he thought she was luminous, even when she didn’t try. He had so much that he wanted to say to Annie but didn’t know how to. As talkative as Abed was, he didn’t know exactly how to put into words everything he felt in regards to Annie.

Annie could tell that something was on Abed’s mind. He had spent twenty minutes washing the same bowl, his hands moving in a slow circular motion. 

“Abed, are you okay? You’ve been washing that bowl for a long time, plus you’re missing Inspector Spacetime. It’s the episode where the Blorgons are the ones behind the French Revolution. You love that episode!” Annie said, a bit worried about the mental state of her boyfriend. Well, she was *always* worried about his sanity but something was different tonight. She thought back to the events of that day. Nothing had happened that would have caused him to break. Annie, who was wise beyond her years, was completely perplexed. 

It took Abed a while to answer, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just, um, thinking about my, um, upcoming assignment for my film class.” It was so clear to Annie that he was lying about the source of his odd (well, odd in terms of Abed) behavior.

“I can tell something’s up. Come on, you can tell me,” Annie smiled. 

“Really, it’s nothing. Nothing at all,” more avoidance of the issue at hand.

“Oh, okay. If you say so,” Annie leaned back into the couch, making The Disney Face.

Crap, thought Abed. He hated making Annie even the slightest bit upset. It’s why they always made up so quickly after arguments. 

Suddenly, Abed dropped the bowl he was still washing into the sink. Soapy water sloshed onto the kitchen counters and the floor. He ran from the kitchen into the living room, abruptly turned off Inspector Spacetime, and pulled Annie off of the couch, holding her hands in his.

“Abed! What’s the matter? Are you-?” Annie tried to speak but Abed cut her off, putting a finger to her lips to quiet her.

“Annie, I’m going to tell you something and I don’t want you to say anything before I do. I…I…I love you Annie. I don’t know why Firefly only had one season, I don’t know when the Blorgons are going to be defeated once and for all, I don’t know why people think Die Hard was bad, but I know that I’m in love with you,” said Abed sheepishly. After he spoke, he removed his finger from Annie’s lips and sat down on the couch, placing his hands on his knees.

“Now that you mention it, I’ve been wanting to tell you something for some time,” Annie paused. 

“I love you too! I’ve been wanting to say that for awhile.”

A huge grin spread across Abed’s face. The only time she had ever seen him smile like that was when she took him to an Inspector Spacetime convention and he got to meet the man who played the Inspector.

“You’re the only real girl I’ve ever loved, Annie.”

“You’re the only real guy I’ve loved, Abed.”

They looked at each other and smile. Abed pulled Annie closer to him and began kissing her. 

Who knows how long they were making out for when they heard a key turn in the apartment door lock. They instantly pulled apart and turned the television back on. They knew that Troy wasn’t a big fan of watching his best friend make out with his girlfriend.

“Hey guys, what’s up? Hold down the fort alright while I was away?” asked Troy as he walked into the living room, peeking into the kitchen and noticing the mess of detergent and water on the floor.

“Are you two alright? What happened in the hour and a half while I was gone?!”

Annie and Abed looked at each other and smiled.

“Oh, nothing,” replied Annie, grinning ear to ear. 

“Yeah, we just watched some Inspector Spacetime. Nothing out of the ordinary,” Abed smiled again.

Troy just shook his head and chuckled, and walked into the blanket fort.

Abed took Annie’s hand and kissed it and they stayed just like that, holding hands and watching Abed’s very favorite show.

So, it kind of was just a typical Thursday. With a few small exceptions.


End file.
